Battle Computer Fritz
by Maverick1997
Summary: A short drabble about Prowl's battle computer going on the fritz. Kind of linked to Life of a Datsun.


Hey Everyone! Here is a really short drabbly piece which NineCrow I believe (correct me if I'm wrong) requested a bit of a oneshot with Prowl's battle computer acting up. So, as my muse bunnies for Life of a Datsun aren't cooperating and probably won't until tomorrow, I'll just post this piece. I hope you all like it and I'll get back to working on Life of a Datsun. Disclaimer: There is probably heaps of spelling/grammar mistakes in here because this was a fairly short piece which I didn't spend much time on.

* * *

><p>Smokescreen's words reverberated in the black and white doorwinger's helm. His powerful battle computer struggling to comprehend the meaning behind it.<p>

The fellow doorwinger had said something illogical, something full of emotion. Foolishly he had tried to make sense of it, the familiar ache in his battle computer alerting him to the oncoming fritz.

No one within the group noticed how he was distracted or the minute shaking of his frame. None even spared a glance as The black and white doorwinger backed away from the group.

Prowl had left the group hurriedly, running through the hallways with ease until he was at the far side of the brig, cloaked in the darkness he sought there. No one else was in the brig, no bot ever was in there anyway. You could either get away with everything or get locked out for nothing, there was no in between.

The battle computer started to seize up, more and more frequently. The black and white mech had only just got to the brig in time to stop anyone from learning of his deficiency.

Prowl's HUD flashed with warnings as the battle computer started to overheat. The tactician's vents not able to draw enough air in to cool the piece of machinery.

The coolant he had running within him wasnt enough, the tactical equipment much too hot to be cooled easily. The quick release on his helm allowed the sides to prop themselves open, cool air to washing straight over the battle computer.

Cooling the battle computer did nothing but alleviate a little bit of the pressure. It didn't stop the illogical train of thought from being followed and it certainly didn't stop the fritz.

The black and white frame started to tremble, loose plating rattled with each movement. What had started as an almost imperceptible shifting of the doorwingers frame had grown into full chassis shakes, the noise from the movement now filling the enclosed space of the brig.

Smokescreens words just continued running through Prowl's processor, his spark aching in an unusual way in response to the cruel words. "No one cares about you Prowl" Smokescreen had sneered, "I bet even your creator and carrier didn't love you."

The words grew in volume within his processor, his battle computer whining in an effort to shut down the illogical thoughts. Prowl's spark started to try and overpower his battle computer, the machinery didn't stay idle and instead some back up programming came into play.

Lines upon lines of coding flashed across the black and white mech's HUD, combatting anything his spark tried to do. The more his spark tried to unroot the battle computer the harder the computer worked against it. As the intensity increased so did the pain in Prowl's processor.

The pain just kept increasing, neither his spake nor battle computer backing down. Prowl's processor started to overload, his optics fizzling out as his processor crashed, sending him into stasis.

The brig became silent, the only previous source of noise having been Prowl's chassis. His frame slumped over, coolant leaked from a melted tube, pooling on the floor below Prowl.

The fans which had been running full bore slowed down now that the equipment it had been cooling had turned off. Most likely the circuits linked to the fans had been fried, short circuiting the cooling equipment.

The black and white doorwinger remained where he had collapsed, remaining offline as his systems attempted to reboot themselves by bypassing the shortcircuited programming. Prowl remained lying there until late into the cycle. No one disturbed him and no one went looking for the missing trainee.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it. Review please? Sorry for how short it is! Also it ended kind of abruptly but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyways, bye for now!<p> 


End file.
